


You have always been my inspiration

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [25]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Paul tries to write a song, butsomeoneis distracting him.
Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418782
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	You have always been my inspiration

Paul sat at his piano, plinking out the beginnings of a melody. “Hmm-hmm, hmm-hmm,” he hummed along, trying to find words to go with the tune—

_“Woof!_ ”

Paul’s hands slammed against the keys in surprise. “Jesus,” he gasped, turning to face his noisy little dog only to find her growling out the window at a squirrel.

“Silly girl,” Paul whispered before patting his lap. “Come here, Martha, my dear,” he said, extending his arms.

As Martha bounded toward him and jumped to lick his face, Paul laughed. With Martha’s help, he’d figure out those lyrics soon—he could feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> IDONTGETNOSLEEPCAUSEOFYALL wanted some Paul and Martha content, so here you go!! <3


End file.
